bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Guppy King
The Guppy King is an hour and a half length special. Characters * Molly as Hyena Molly * Gil as Hyena Gil * Goby as Hyena Goby * Deema as Meerkat Deema * Oona as Hyena Oona * Nonny as Hornbill Nonny * Bubble Puppy as Jackal Bubble Puppy * Mr. Grouper as Simba * Little Fish as Cubs * Avi * Avi's Mother * Stan * Mr. Grumpfish as Mufasa * Big Blue Fish * Farmer Joe * Scout * Witch as Sarabi * Night Wizard as Rafiki * Officer Miranda * Stylee as Warthog Stylee * Mia as Hyena Cub Mia * Zooli as Hyena Zooli * Mrs. Grouper as Nala * Squirrels * Elephants * Monty * Scar * Raoul * Hyenas * Pigs Plot A large number of animals gather around Pride Rock in Africa witnessing the arrival of King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi's newborn cub Simba. After the ceremony, Mufasa's younger brother, Scar, laments how he is no longer first-in-line for the throne. Mufasa's majordomo, Zazu, arrives, heralding the arrival of the king. Scar attempts to eat Zazu, but is thwarted by Mufasa's arrival. Mufasa questions Scar as to why he had been absent at Simba's presentation, to which Scar feigns ignorance. The brothers have a brief argument, in which Scar undermines Mufasa's authority, but makes clear that he will not challenge the king's leadership. Eventually, Scar slinks off, and Zazu suggests that Mufasa banish him before he causes trouble. Mufasa refuses, as Scar is his brother. That night, Rafiki draws a painting of Simba on his tree. As a young cub, Simba is taught about being king by Mufasa, who says that everything the light touches is their kingdom. While touring Pride Rock, Simba asks about a shadowy place in the distance, and Mufasa tells him it is beyond their borders and Simba must never go there. The lesson is stopped when Zazu, Mufasa's majordomo hornbill adviser, informs him that hyenas have entered the Pride Lands. Mufasa tells Zazu to take Simba home while he gets rid of the hyenas. Later that day, Scar tells Simba that the shadowy place is in fact an elephant graveyard. Simba's curiosity is piqued, and he convinces his best friend Nala, a lioness cub, to come with him. Sarabi sends Zazu to keep an eye on the two cubs, but they soon leave him behind. They finally reach the elephant graveyard, where they come upon three spotted hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. The rest of the clan arrive and the hyenas surround the cubs. Zazu intervenes, warning Shenzi that she will be starting a war with Mufasa if she hurts Simba, but she declares that hyenas and lions are already at war. The hyenas attack Simba and Nala, who flee into a network of tunnels. Eventually, they break free and find themselves once more surrounded by hyenas. However, before they can be eaten, Mufasa arrives and fends off the clan. He warns Shenzi to never hurt his son again, then leads the cubs away to safety. Mufasa sends Nala and Zazu back to Pride Rock, and admonishes Simba before teaching him about the stars. Simba learns that these stars represent the great kings of the past who will always be there to guide him, including his father. Meanwhile, Scar plots with the hyenas to take over Pride Rock by killing both Mufasa and Simba. The next day, on Scar's orders, the hyenas cause a stampede by chasing a herd of wildebeest into a gorge where Scar tells Simba to wait. Mufasa learns of Simba's predicament from Scar and braves the wildebeests by leaping into the gorge and carrying Simba to safety. However, as Mufasa attempts to escape by climbing the gorge's walls, he is stuck and ask his younger brother for help, but Scar grabs Mufasa's paws and says, "Long live the king." He then lets go of his brother, causing him to fall back into the stampede. When Simba sees his father falling, he, unaware of Scar's actions, is completely horrified and then goes back into the gorge to find him once the stampede has past. The cub yells for his father and spots him lying on the ground. He tries to wake Mufasa up, but soon realizes that his father is dead. Scar, meanwhile seeing his nephew still alive, approaches him and tricks Simba into thinking that Mufasa's death resulted from the cub's carelessness. Ashamed, Simba flees the Pride Lands, intending to never return. Scar then orders the hyenas to kill Simba, but he manages to escape through a pack of thorn bushes. The hyenas then yell to him that if he ever returns, they'll kill him. Later in the night, Scar returns to Pride Rock and breaking the terrible news of Mufasa and Simba's deaths to the pride. In Simba's absence, Scar becomes the new king and allows the hyenas into The Pride Lands. Simba collapses in the wasteland after his escape, but is found by Timon and Pumbaa, a meerkat and warthog. The duo nurse him back to health and take him in, teaching him their motto, "Hakuna Matata" (interpreted as "No Worries"). He then grows up with them. Across the savanna, Scar and the hyenas overhunt the Pride Lands until it becomes a wasteland. Nala is restless to leave, but Sarabi reminds her that Scar is their king and that they must stay behind to defend their kingdom. Shenzi approaches and tells Sarabi that Scar wishes to have an audience with her. Sarabi relents, and Scar invites her to be his queen. She refuses, and he punishes her by letting the hyenas eat before the pride. That night, while Janja guards the remnants of Pride Rock for Scar, he begins to doubt his conviction, as he recounts what Jasiri had taught him about the Circle of Life, while Nala escapes with the help of Zazu. During the night, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa sit together and wonder what stars are. Simba passes on his father's story about the Great Kings of the Past, only for Timon and Pumbaa to laugh at him. He walks off, saddened, and a tuft of his mane flies off in the wind. The tuft of mane carries across the savanna until it reaches Rafiki, the baboon who baptized Simba, and finds out that Simba is alive in the jungle. One day, Timon and Pumbaa are walking through the jungle singing "The Lion Sleeps Tonight". Pumbaa notices a dung beetle walking by and stalks it in preparation to eat it, but sees a lioness stalking him in the grass and runs for his life. When Timon finds Pumbaa, he asks what's wrong and sees the lioness chasing him. Simba rescues Timon and Pumbaa just in time from the lioness and discovers that she is Nala. Simba learns from Nala that Scar's irresponsibility as King of Pride Rock is leading to the suffering of its inhabitants. Still feeling guilt over Mufasa's death, Simba refuses to return. The wise Rafiki tracks Simba down and summons Mufasa's ghost for Simba. His ghost informs Simba that he must return to Pride Rock and become king; Simba refuses, but Mufasa's ghost tells him to remember that he is his son and the one true king. Simba returns to Pride Rock with Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa, who all agree to help him fight. While Timon and Pumbaa distract the hyenas, Simba goes to find Scar and sees him arguing with Sarabi on Pride Rock over the lionesses not hunting. When Scar strikes Sarabi in anger, Simba confronts him, but is forced by Scar into admitting to causing Mufasa's death. Scar forces Simba towards the edge of a fiery Pride Rock to kill him, informing him that he killed King Mufasa. Enraged at this realization, Simba attacks Scar and demands that he tell the pride his crimes. Scar refuses, but the pride sees through his lies and attacks. The hyenas jump to Scar's defense, but the lionesses eventually overpower them. A fight ensues with the lionesses, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki and Zazu against the hyenas while Simba confronts Scar alone at the top of Pride Rock. Scar begs Simba for mercy, accusing the hyenas of planning Mufasa's death. Despite Simba sparing Scar, the lions fight, resulting in Simba throwing Scar off the cliff. Scar survives the fall and is surrounded by the hyenas. At first, Scar is relieved to see them, but Shenzi reminds him of his betrayal and orders her clan to attack. Scar is then devoured among the rising flames. With Scar and the hyenas gone with the flames, Simba is greeted by Nala, Sarabi, the pride, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, and Rafiki. Simba walks up Pride Rock and heard Mufasa's ghost appears in the clouds, then Simba roars in which all the lionesses join. Sometime later, Pride Rock is restored to its former glory and Simba looks down happily at his kingdom, especially Timon, Pumbaa, and the reformed hyenas, with Nala by his side; Rafiki presents Simba and Nala's newborn cub to the inhabitants of the Pride Lands. Songs * The Circle of Life * The Morning Report * Can't Wait to be King * Be Prepared * Hakuna Matata * A New Way To Go * The Lion Sleeps Tonight * Can You Feel the Love Tonight Trivia * This special is known to The Lion King. * This special recurs to the Season 5 special, The Rise of the Witch!. Category:Movies Category:Disney movies re-made by Bubble Guppies Category:Specials Category:Specails Category:Animals